The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and a reception apparatus and a radio communication terminal including the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Typically, an amplification circuit having a function as a filter is provided in a radio communication terminal. For example, Soundarapandian Karthikeyan et al., “Low-Voltage Analog Circuit Design Based on Biased Inverting Opamp Configuration”, IEEE JOURNAL OF SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, 2000, VOL. 47, No. 3, pp. 176-184 discloses an apparatus including an amplification circuit.